I may be Mad, but in all honesty I was never Sane
by JustALittleBitLouderNow
Summary: Just a little Alice in Wonderland fanfic I wanted to write, it's my first one :D Lemme know what you think C:
1. Chapter 1

Alice held her hand to her chest, taking deep breaths as she had just fallen down a hole right back into Wonderland. She was finally back, back to a place that had been more familiar to her than anywhere else in her life.  
She got up from the wet ground that she had landed on and brushed dirt off the pale blue dress , getting as much off as possible. Slowly the sun rose up from behind the mountains far off where she was, casting rays of sunlight over the distance.  
Patches of grass grew in wetter areas, and tree leaves slumped slightly with droplets of water rolling off towards the ground.  
Assuming it had just rained little before she had made it down there, branches swayed slightly in the chilly breeze, sending goosebumps over her skin, and chills up her spine.  
Animals began to raise from their slumbers, roaming around Alice, getting small drinks from the creek or rummaging for food. Some stared at the blonde girl who looked like she had just come from a ball and gotten lost, others were not interested and mad their way around.  
Sooner rather than later she began walking, beginning to look for the White rabbit, wanting to find someone she knew that could lead her to all of the other friends she had grown be close to and love in the past years of being around.  
Half an hour of searching, and the sun inching it's way up, Alice saw a fluffy white cotton tail sticking up from behind a bush. And sitting there next to it, was a golden pocket watch connected to a chain, and it was the same one the white Rabbit had kept with him all the time. Relief washed through her and settled in the pit of her stomach as she cleared her throat and called out, "Rabbit!"  
The little thing jumped and rustled it's way out of the bushed, his face angry but tinted with confusion. Then suddenly his red eyes focused on her and filled with excitement, he rushed to nuzzle her leg, the only part the little guy was able to reach "Alice! Oh wait, no, I'm late! Very very late!"|  
He began to hop as fast as his little legs would carry him. "W-wait!"  
Alice raced to catch up with him, sprinting deeper into the dark forest. She huffed slightly, breath getting short. The Rabbit's voice was still going on about being late, very, very late.  
"Oh Rabbit quiet down!"  
A familiar voice called, and the Rabbit stopped shortly, fidgeting "A-Alice."  
He breathed, stuttering the slightest.  
A figure merged from behind the shadows from behind one of the trees, coming into view. The voice belonged to a male, wearing the peculiar-est of hats. "Alice?"  
The male asked, turning to stare at the girl, or at least that's what it looked like. And right at that moment, the sun rose into the sky, shining brightly on the man and herself. Right then and there her heart stopped and skipped a beat, butterflies fluttering left and right in her stomach. The Mad Hatter's eyes lit up, twitching into a smile. Before anyone had time to register was was going on Alice was off her feet, face buried into the Hatters shoulder as he held her and spun around.  
"I may be mad, but in all honesty I have never been sane."  
The two repeated, pulling away only to look at each other, smiling.

Authors note: Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter!


	2. Wandering

Alice walked side along the Hatter, looking down at her feet as the two made their way around the forest in whatever direction the man led them. Which was quite puzzling as he continued to change directions every five minutes. Or at least that was what it had felt like, and what it felt like could be completely wrong. Now why they were walking was clear, the Hatter had suggested they take a walk around, just the two of them. Since they had gotten quite close the last few times the blonde miraculously found herself in Wonderland.  
After another five dragging on minutes of silence he spoke, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"  
Dear lord, not that again. She thought about the question for a good minute or two and sighed, smiling sadly at her half mad friend. "I do not know the answer, Hatter, for you have asked me multiple times and I have yet to figure it out."  
She glanced at his face, awaiting a reaction good or bat, but it never came. He instead continued to lok straight ahead, making his way to wherever they were going, and his face was emotionless. That went on for what seemed like years and she finally broke the silence, gradually afraid of it, or doing something wrong. "How have you been since I was last year?"  
There was more in her mind, that wanted to be said, but it was found unnecessary and unimportant.  
The orange haired man came to an abrupt stop and she felt herself almost trip, but his own hand caught hers and she was balanced. Now that it was thought of there was no actual chance of falling, for she trusted him to no end and there was no real chance of any harm coming to her. His face changed, and an unreadable expression was painted across her pale white face. She tried hard to figure it out, his eyes were slightly screwed up and cheeks lips were pinched. It was very undetectable There was a minute silence before he spoke, "many people prefer the white queen in charge, others go into hiding and stay down in the darkness. The lot of us miss you, though. It's not quite the same." Hatter finished on a sad note and his eyes flickered with sadness, but a smile pinched at his lips as he pressed a small kiss upon her cheek. Which made them turn a clear red and she thought it something along the lines of called blushing, but she could not be bothered to really think about that. Was he hinting something? _ No, no,_ her mind spoke quite forcefully bringing her back to the real world and wherever they stood.  
Blinking a couple of times and then started when the Hatter continued walking again, _just your mind playing tricks on you._ She nodded soundlessly to the voice in her head and continued on the path, watching as the sun slowly departed from the sky, leaving it a slightly purplish  
"I missed you too.." Alice whispered, returning the earlier kiss then added hurriedly, pulling away, "all of you. " The way he smiled was beautiful, and it felt as if everything in the world stopped just for the two of them.  
Eventually they made it to the White Queen's palace and she got properly dressed in a night gown that flowed around her freely. Unlike the armor that had been pressing against every part of her body. Alice sighed happily, walking out to the balcony and shivered slightly as it was a lovely star night. She hummed silently to herself, looking over the edge at every little detail this world had to offer.  
"Alice." The Hatter breathed from beside her, stepping out of the dark and into the small light that hung back on the right side of her. He looked almost pained, and she began to panic, looking over his body for any signs of injuries, "Whats wrong?" Alice asked, stepping directly in front of him and interlocked their fingers, not paying any attention to the actions of what was being done. A smile twitched at the corners of his lips but faltered, and turned into a straight line that was almost as white as his face itself. It took another several minutes to reply, and with every second of cold silence came fear and horrid scenerios flicked through her brain. "I'm worried." He finally spoke, and it looked as if his knees were about to buckle under him. This was so not like the Hatter, no muchiness, no anything. Just pain and worry. "About what Hatter?" She asked, undoing one of their hands and used it to rub his shoulder. His face finally turned smoothe and he looked into the distance, keeping a firm hold onto their intertwined fingers. "About..."


End file.
